


Когда это было

by majougari



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Стражи Галактики, Тони Старк и корабль со сломанным навигатором. Удачи!





	

Питер выловил Рокета на выходе из машинного отделения, на скорую руку переоборудованного под мастерскую ещё перед вылетом.  
— Как он?  
Рокет смерил его взглядом, но воздержался от ехидных комментариев и просто ответил:  
— Как человек, который может никогда не увидеть родную планету из-за кое-чьего раздолбайства?  
Видимо, лицо у Питера сделалось странное, потому что Рокет добавил, уже более мягким голосом:  
— Пытается починить то, что осталось от его хлама. Я показал ему пару игрушек, он занят делом. Это Старк, чего ему ещё нужно?  
Питер кивнул, надеясь, что благодарность будет понята без слов:  
— Что с системой навигации?  
— Бездействует. Отключена или сломана — и, что хуже всего, я до сих пор не понимаю, как она должна работать.  
— Значит, мы застряли здесь?  
— Нет, прыгнуть-то мы можем в любой момент, — ухмыльнулся Рокет, — если ты готов рискнуть. Но пока нам ничего не угрожает, и я бы предпочёл задержаться здесь и попробовать что-то наладить.  
— Не угрожает? — с сомнением протянул Питер. — Мы по-прежнему не засекли ни одного сигнала. Это место слишком странное. Я попробую прогнать поиск с новыми параметрами.  
После неудачного визита на Землю они совершили только один прыжок, и теперь корабль бесцельно дрейфовал в пространстве. Точнее, предположительно дрейфовал. Двигатели работали, но для оценки скорости — и самого факта наличия движения — нужны были хоть какие-то ориентиры.  
Их забросило в совершенную черноту — беспросветную и глухую. Никаких проблесков света, никаких излучений в пределах известного спектра. В норме космос буквально пронизывают бесчисленные сигналы — здесь не было ничего, только необычайно мощное реликтовое излучение. Даже если бы все звёзды разом погасли… Питер покачал головой. Может, это какой-то вид экрана? Или все их приборы разом вышли из строя? По крайней мере, угроз извне действительно не поступало.  
***

В просторной кухне царил полумрак. В дальнем углу, чтобы никому не мешать, укоренился Грут — он начал приходить к обеденному столу во время темновой фазы фотосинтеза, как только уяснил принцип подобных сборищ. Рокет всё ещё торчал в рубке, буквально по уши закопавшись в разобранную приборную панель. Сам Питер добросовестно выполнил все возможные проверки по пятому кругу, отправил в пустоту пучок разнообразных запросов и провёл бурную дискуссию с Гаморой на предмет пробной экскурсии за пределы корабля. Все системы, за исключением навигации, работали без видимых сбоев, и это уже начинало бесить. Чёртова консервная банка не давала поводов для экстренного прыжка или авральных ремонтных работ, а непроницаемая тьма всё больше действовала на нервы. И Тони — не-Тони — уже несколько суток безвылазно торчал в мастерской. Он не сказал и двух фраз с того момента, как выбрался из медблока. С ним-то что теперь делать? Питер приглушённо выругался и вгрызся в бутерброд.  
— Какие-нибудь шансы найти здесь кофе? — спросил Тони, неожиданно возникнув в дверях. Питер вздрогнул, чувствуя, что ещё не готов к этому — ни к знакомому чужаку, с которым всё надо было начинать сначала, ни к чувству непоправимой вины перед ним.  
— По-моему, осталось немного из твоих… хм, запасов.  
Тони кивнул и подошёл к столу — лохматый, красноглазый, с безошибочно распознаваемым «научным» выражением на лице. Всё ещё мыслями в мастерской, с актуальным апгрейдом брони.  
— Я есть Грут, — приветливо сказал Грут из своего угла, и Тони приглушённо ахнул, вскидывая руки в оборонительном жесте. Питер запоздало вспомнил, что Тони до сих пор не встречался с ним.  
— Это Грут, — объяснил он, надеясь, что шок от встречи с такой аномалией не станет последней соломинкой. Этот корабль и так был для Тони сплошным потрясением.  
— Я есть Грут, — подтвердил Грут.  
Тони прищурился, разглядывая говорящее дерево.  
— Брюс был бы в восторге. Привет, Грут, — пробормотал он наконец и повернулся к Питеру. — Так что насчёт кофе?  
Питер усмехнулся. Тони действительно не любил, когда его заставали врасплох.  
— Как продвигается ремонт? — спросил он, вытряхивая из банки остатки древнего молотого кофе.  
— Почти закончил, — отозвался Тони. — Подготовил к выходу в открытый космос и добавил пару интересных штучек, которые надо бы опробовать. Отличная мастерская. Дома я над таким неделями возился бы. — Его взгляд затуманился. — Я могу выйти наружу?  
— Абсолютно точно нет. По крайней мере, если ты не хочешь вступить в кровопролитную схватку со всеми на этом корабле. Мы до сих пор не знаем, где мы, так что это может быть очень опасно. Я даже выводил наружу контейнер в надежде взять образец среды на анализ, но — ничего. Только сильно разреженные молекулы водорода и гелия.  
— Водород и гелий? — Тони вскочил. — По-моему, мы не где. Мы когда!  
***

— А теперь объясни ещё раз, коротышка. Ты притащил меня сюда, только чтобы рассказать про водород? — проворчал Рокет.  
— Я галлюцинирую, или говорящий енот только что назвал меня коротышкой? Эй, эй, полегче, приятель. Мы стоим на заре мироздания и уже начинаем убивать друг друга?  
— На заре? — Дракс с сомнением посмотрел в непоколебимую черноту за стеклом. Многословность Тони сбивала его с толку.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Гамора.  
— Водород и гелий, — повторил Тони. — Не просто водород и гелий, а в соотношении три к одному. Понимаете? Ни света, ни звука, ни радиации, только микроволновое фоновое излучение да водород и гелий, равномерно размазанные по необозримым пространствам. Изотропная вселенная!  
— В смысле, вселенная, в которой нет ничего, кроме водорода и гелия? — переспросил Питер.  
— Пока нет. В ближайший полумиллион лет вещество начнёт расслаиваться и группироваться, хотя никто не знает, по каким причинам. Гравитационные флуктуации! И знаете, этими флуктуациями вполне можем быть мы!  
Тони широко улыбнулся и развёл руками.  
— Всё, что мы знаем — квазары, нейтронные звёзды, туманности, астероиды, бикини и растворимый кофе — всё это появится только через миллионы лет, в далёком будущем! Что, никакого энтузиазма?  
Несколько тягостных мгновений спустя Грут разбил молчание:  
— Я есть Грут.  
— То есть, все системы оповещения сейчас надрываются впустую, — пробормотал Питер и резво выскочил из-за стола.  
— Рокет, как скоро ты вытащишь нас отсюда? — спросила Гамора.  
— Дай мне час, — отозвался Рокет.  
— Отлично. Дракс, я с тобой ещё не закончила. — Гамора встала и потянула великана за собой. Тони с сожалением проводил её взглядом.  
— Не стоит. Ты уже мутил с ней, — сказал Рокет. — Другой ты, но результат был сокрушительным, имей в виду.  
— А… — начал было Тони, но потом махнул рукой и повернулся к той двери, за которой скрылся Питер.  
— И с ним тоже, — добавил Рокет, с удовольствием разглядывая вытянувшееся лицо Тони. — Я закончу с навигатором, а потом мы попробуем вернуть тебя домой. Займись пока чем-нибудь безопасным.  
С еле слышным треском Грут расплёл корни и вышел из своего угла, чтобы последовать за Рокетом. Тони оглядел опустевшую смотровую, подцепил со стола кружку с почти безвкусным и безнадёжно остывшим, но лучшим, первым и единственным кофе во вселенной.  
— Хорошо. Так и сделаю.  
***

— Пит, — зловеще проскрежетал Рокет по внутренней связи. — Ты, вроде как, собирался приглядывать за Старком?  
— Да? Что с ним?  
— Утешь меня. Скажи, что давление в переходном шлюзе упало из-за какой-нибудь катастрофической аномалии. И что это аномалия сейчас открывает наружный люк.  
В иллюминатор снаружи постучала красная перчатка.  
— Чёрт!  
Питер буквально кубарем выкатился в доисторическое космическое пространство и тут же увидел красно-золотую фигуру, кружащую рядом с кораблём.  
— Тони!  
— Всё в порядке! — Тони беззаботно помахал ему и короткими зигзагами полетел навстречу, на ходу регулируя мощность репульсоров. — Это же протовселенная, как можно сидеть в четырёх стенах? Вы все каменные, что ли?  
Питер улыбнулся.  
— Вроде того. Мы немного подзабыли, как радоваться таким вещам, особенно если они не пытаются убить нас.  
— Не злись, ладно? Мне всё равно нужен был хороший тест-драйв. Полетели наперегонки до ближайшего… хм.  
— Как насчёт трёх кругов вокруг корабля и назад? — предложил Питер. — Рокет заканчивает диагностику, мы уже почти готовы к прыжку.  
— Как скажешь! — Тони без предупреждения рванул вперёд. Он совсем не походил на разбитого отчаянием и усталостью человека, которого Стражи совсем недавно подобрали в гуще боя на нью-йоркской улице. И его как будто бы совсем не заботила перспектива никогда не увидеть родной мир. По-видимому, у Тони Старков мультивселенной было нечто раздражающе общее — и это означало сплошные проблемы для всех, кто его окружает.  
А Питер не привык бегать от проблем — уж скорее навстречу.  
У входного люка Тони задержался, чтобы коротко размахнуться и бросить что-то тёмное в беззвёздную пустоту.  
— Эй! Что это было?  
— Ничего особенного. Знаешь, что мне всегда было особенно по душе среди всех этих гипотез о происхождении жизни? Теория панспермии.  
— Теория чего?  
Люк закрылся. Корабль замерцал и вдруг исчез. Неподвижная вселенная снова погрузилась в тишину — и в ней, неразличимые во мраке, остались кружиться и сталкиваться друг с другом несколько ягод черники.


End file.
